


Grandpa Tywin

by TheBeautyOfTarth



Series: A hundred ways to annoy Brienne [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Issues, In-Laws, Marriage, Pregnancy, happy ending sort of, in laws issues, sligthly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth
Summary: She thought she wouldn’t ever meet someone who could annoy her more than Jaime Lannister, the most arrogant, selfish and narcissistic man in planet earth and beyond. Not until she met his Father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I must say the original idea for this particular fic was totally different from what i ended up writing... It was supposed to be fun with Tywin annoying Brienne during her pregnancy (the title was actually Brienne vs Tywin) but ended up being something a little bit deeper so i hope you guys like it. Also, i know at some points of the fic the conversations don't have much sense or don't feel too fluid but its hard to try to translate the original idea to english, sorry about that.

_Brienne_

She thought she wouldn’t ever meet someone who could annoy her more than Jaime Lannister, the most arrogant, selfish and narcissistic man in planet earth and beyond. Not until she met his Father. Tywin Lannister, chairman of Lannister Corp., father in law of the President of Westeros, father of the first lady, investor and business associate of at least half of the most successful companies in the whole country from the greenhouses of the Tyrells; passing thought the martial art franchises of Oberin Martell AKA _the red viper_ ; The Redwynes and their vines, were the famous brand of wine “Arbor Gold” comes from; right to the fishing company of the Greyjoys.

It all started when Jaime Finally introduced her to his family as his soon to be wife. After five years of a hate-love relationship Brienne finally surrendered to Jaime’s charms -or rather pesters- and said yes to his latest proposal a week ago (yes, latest. He had proposed three times before and she had not taken him seriously). They both decided it was time to introduce her to his dad and arranged the date to summon a family reunion at Tywins mansion. 

The news weren’t well received by neither Tywin nor Cersei, he claimed she was just interested on his son’s wealth and she stated Brienne was taking advantage of Jaime’s weakness for freaks. The rest of the evening was awfully uncomfortable to say the last.

Even though her relationship with her new in laws started with the wrong foot, a few months later her father flew to King’s Landing to finally meet his new son in law and his family. It was awkward when both parents met for the first time, none of them really knew about their respective children dating someone until the news of their engagement, which made them doubt about the decision of their children. But in fact Brienne wasn’t eager to tell her dad about how her relationship with Jaime started as neighbors that hated each other to dead, to friendly to _very_ friendly neighbors; they really never labeled their relationship but after a few months of late night activities between the both of them it was clear to Brienne that Jaime didn’t just see her like a ‘friend with benefits’ more or less like _exclusive_ partners. In return Jaime just didn’t want anyone to know until Brienne was ready to have a formal relationship with him but he didn’t know she was going to need three years and four proposals. The only member of his family that already knew -and supported them- was Tyrion and just because he caught them doing it in his living room one time.

Despite his doubts Selwyn Tarth, the Former Commander of The Naval Security Forces of Westeros, gave them his blessing and also made such a good impression on Tywin that he mended himself and welcomed Brienne to the Lannister family. His change of attitude towards her was the influence of her dad or perhaps the prenuptial contract he made her sign in order to marry his heir that -by the way- included a clause were she was required to give her husband at least three offspring, and a detailed paragraph that if she was unfaithful to Jaime she would repair the damage by giving the Lannisters whatever lands and business she might inherit from her dad, and if there were kids involved they would require a paternity test in order to prove their Lannister linage. 

After signing the prenuptial contract Tywin handed her a confidentiality contract about the impossibility of divulging delicate matters she might learn about the Lannister Family and their business, but at that point she was so done she didn’t even questioned the second agreement.

After the marriage and the news Brienne was pregnant Tywin was even more annoying than ever, she even went as far as regretting the day she met Jaime. And not because his father in law still mistreated her, quite the opposite. On her first trimester he kept calling her every few hours to check on her and his grandchild, he insisted she quitted her job and never missed any appointment with the gynecologist even though she kept telling him she would feel less uncomfortable that way. He even sent her private doctors to check on her now and then, and made Brienne have a tour to Rhaegar’s Institute for Boys and Vysenia’s school, two of the most pompous and costly private schools in King’s Landing so she could check the quality of instruction his grandkid would get. That made Cersei rage, in none of her three pregnancies she had received the attention and care her own father gave to Brienne.

He even went as far as to demand that if the child was a boy -since Brienne and Jaime decided they wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise- they should consider calling him Tywin, like his grandfather. He also strongly suggested her to move to his mansion during the third trimester of her pregnancy so she could be well attended and to avoid any risks for the baby.

Brienne was so done.

She had to leave so she went to Tarth a few days to stay with her dad ignoring Tywin’s worries about her traveling in her ‘condition’. She even left Jaime behind. Since the moment she gave him the news he couldn’t stop asking her if she needed something or if she was hungry, he read at least a dozen of books about parenthood and pregnancy, he even bought a giant teddy bear that barely could pass through the front door but still her husband was far from being as annoying as his own dad.

She was seated at the porch looking at the stars when she heard her dad’s steps behind. He took a seat next to her and handed her a cup of hot cocoa “What’s wrong little star?” she sighed “I’m tired of everyone trying to be kind and protective towards me just because I’m…pregnant” she held her belly protectively, for six months her pregnancy was just starting to show, the doctor said she had a perfectly healthy pregnancy and an ample ribcage

“They’re just worried”

“I know, is just I never had this much attention before, sometimes it’s kind of overwhelming. I had to step back a little”

“Well, having a baby is a big deal sweety, I remember when your mom told me she was pregnant for the first time. After the initial happiness I felt, I totally freaked out realizing that having a kid meant you had to give them all of the things that you couldn’t have, it meant a little person would soon need your protection and dedication basically for the rest of your life, and to be honest with you it scared the shit out of me”

“Dad!” she scolded at his language and he chuckled “It’s true, Jaime must feel like I felt back then, it is understandable why he acts like he does”

“Ok, I can understand that, he is the father of this child but Tywin does _not_ , and he is very prying about basically everything concerning the baby”

“I can relate to him too, this baby is his grandchild, he just wants the best for his grandson or granddaughter” 

“This is his _fourth_ grandchild dad, is not even the first! Look at you, it’s your only grandkid and you are far from acting as suffocating as he does”

“That’s because I know you better than anyone in the world, maybe even better than yourself. You never liked to be the center of attention even less show any kind of weakness nor fragility. But Brienne you have to understand that if you allow yourself to depend on someone else that doesn’t make you weak. If I didn’t know you’d push me away I probably would do everything Tywin does and more, for gods’ sake little star, you are my daughter and that’s my grandchild growing inside you. But I know better than to pressure you, I know I have to wait for you to come around”

“Thanks Dad. I just want Tywin to be indifferent to me as in the beginning, is that too much to ask?”

“I’d like to think he acts like this because he has grown to love you like a daughter and because this kid will finally be a Lannister! Think about it, this baby will be the one to carry his last name to the next generation. His name will survive another hundred years through her or him”

“But Cersei’s…”

“It doesn’t matter how many kids Cersei may have, they will all be Baratheon but Jaime’s kids will be Lannisters”

“And Tyrion’s”

“I recall you telling me he doesn’t even want kids of his own, that leaves just Jaime”

“Ugh, gods am I supposed to put up with Tywin just because of that?”

“Listen Brienne, this is a big deal for him, he feels this is his last chance to leave something of him on this world, someone to carry his name. Think about it, how would you feel knowing your last name will be no more?” she didn’t have to pretend, the realization just hit her like a slap on the face. There were lots of Lannisters, they wouldn’t be Tywins sons, grandchildren o great-grandchildren but the Lannisters would easily survive another three hundred years. Jaime had a fair amount of relatives that would take care of that but not the Tarths.

Her last name, in fact, ended up with her.

It was true; all her future kids will be called Lannister even if they were half Tarth. Her own father would never have the satisfaction of knowing his name would be carried for another generation and the guilt of complaining to him about her silly problems felt heavy upon her shoulders but decided to said nothing. “You’re right dad, it matters. I’m sorry I did such a drama over this, it must be the hormones”

“Do you feel better though?”

“Yes, much better. Thank you”

“Let us go to sleep little star, you have a flight to catch up early morning”

“I’ll come in a second dad”

“Ok, don’t stay too long it’s getting cold. Good night, I love you” he kissed her forehead and left her to her musings

She had to do something about this matter.

The next day, Jaime and Tywin were waiting for her at the KL airport. Jaime hugged her and her father in law greeted her with a firm hand shake. After the usual pleasantries between them Brienne asked him “Tywin, can I have a moment alone with you please?” she glanced at Jaime which rapidly mentioned a craving for coffee and left them alone.

“Of course Brienne, let us take a seat” they seated in front of each other in a nearby table “How was your dad? Did you rest enough?”

“Yes, thank you. Dad is ok, he sends you his regards” there was an awkward instant of silence before Brienne started to talk again “anyway I just wanted to tell you…”

“Listen Brienne, before you continue I would like to extend my most sincere apologies for my behavior lately, my son just made me realize you wouldn’t have the urge to run away if it weren’t for my constant concerns of my grandchild but I assure you I just meant well”

“Wait! I must interrupt you right there. Yes, it is true I left to visit Dad to keep a fair distance from your attentions, please you must also understand is still complicated to me having too much focus on myself but my dad made me see you only have good intentions and you’re just concerned because this will be your first proper Lannister grandchild”

“Your dad is correct Brienne, but please don’t misunderstand me. I love all of my grandchildren no matter if they don’t carry the Lannister name. Joffrey might be a brat but he is still my blood, little Tommen is the sweetest boy in the world, and Myrsella is my adoration but…”

“They’re still not Lannisters, strictly speaking”

“Indeed, but you keep misunderstanding me. I also appreciate you a big deal, and even consider you like my own daughter. My concerns do not only extend to my grandchild, the reason why I insist on taking care of you with private doctors and hospital appointments is because” he paused “both my wife and your mother died giving birth” he swallowed not even looking her in the eye “and I’m afraid it could happen to you too, I already stated I appreciate you but I’m also afraid for my son if he loses you” this was a shockingly new revelation and Brienne was taken aback “I know what it feels like to lose your other half. Joanna left an emptiness no one could ever fill again because she wasn’t just my half, she was my whole. She died while giving birth to Tyrion, and I couldn’t bring myself to be the same after that, neither could bring myself to love my child properly because I kept telling myself she wouldn’t be dead if it wasn’t because of him. And I don’t want Jaime to experience the pain of losing the love of his life first hand; I don’t want him to feel contempt towards his own child either”

“Oh Gods Tywin” she squeezed his hand “I don’t know what to say but what happened to your wife is not Tyrion’s fault”

“I know, but still… please, let us leave Tyrion’s matter for another time. I don’t want to talk about it”  

“Yes of course. I understand” Brienne didn’t know what to do so she waited for Tywin “I want to apologize to you for my attitude when I first met you”

“there’s no need for that” she assured him “please, let me just explain myself. I knew how deeply my son felt for you the first moment I saw how he looked at you, It was the same look I had when I looked at her mother.

“Then why did you doubter our relationship at the beginning?”

“I was sure of his feelings for you but not about yours for him. Not until a few months later when I saw you walking with him on the gardens of Casterly Rock, your smile was so genuine I could see you returned his affections whit equal adoration. You are like me on the matter of showing our affection to people, you never show them in public but that doesn’t mean you can’t feel them”

“I do, I do love Jaime and he knows it, that is enough for me. And I also appreciate you very much Tywin” they reached a silent agreement; they were more alike she would care to admit. “That’s why I want to tell you that back in Tarth I thought things through and decided we will stay with you at Casterly for the last month of my pregnancy; I want my baby to be born close to their grandfather”

“Brienne I’m grateful”

“And also, I thought about names for the baby and I want to inform you that if turns to be a boy I’m considering to call him after you”

“Oh, that’s wonderful news”

“With a condition”

“What is it?” Tywin’s face became serious again

“You stated your concern of keeping your last name to perdure through time and my father… I’m his only daughter and we have no relatives which means we both are the last Tarths left”

“I see where you are going but let me recall you signed a prenuptial…”

“That states that I give Jaime at least three kids with the Lannister name. As far as interpretation goes it doesn’t apply to the fourth or fifth grandson”

“You want to name your forth son a Tarth to preserve your family name” it wasn’t a question, it was a statement

“No. I want to name my second a Tarth, The first and third sons will be called Lannisters”

“Why would I allow you to do this?”

“Because you just stated how much you appreciate me, that I’m like a daughter to you, and as far as I know a father does everything for his daughter”

“You are trying to manipulate me using my own words to your advantage. I must say I’m impressed”

“I’m not manipulating you I’m offering you a deal that we can both benefit with”

“I’m listening, what are your conditions Brienne?”

“I will stay at your home for the last month of my all my pregnancies, I will change Tyrion’s mind about parenthood if you wish and I will name my first born after you, but if it’s a girl she’ll be called after my mother, I also promise I will give you as many grandkids as Jaime and I can handle it” there goes her plan of having an only child

“I want nine grandkids”

“Four”

“Eight”

“Five”

“Seven, a boy and a girl will be named Tarth”

“Six, the second and fourth boys will be Tarths. You choose schools for them, we spend our holydays a year with you and the next with my dad and we have a deal”

“Done” they shaked hands “It was a pleasure to treat with you Brienne. I look forward to having you at Casterly Rock in a few months. For now I feel like I need to withdraw before you change your mind. Farewell _Daughter_ ” he stood up and gestured her for another hand shake, it didn’t feel right to call him dad just jet but she ignored his extended hand and trapped him on tight an embrace “See you soon” he quickly recovered his composure and with a shake of his head he was gone.

Jaime now was at her side looking at his father leaving the airport “In what kind of problem did you get us into this time wench?” he sipped his coffee “Prepare yourself, we’ll be living with your Father for a month” she didn’t even heard her husband’s complains, she was busy thinking of how exited her dad would be when she delivered him the good news.

The world hasn’t seen the last of the Tarths just yet.

_Tywin_

Three months later…

It was a girl; she was so small and seemed so fragile. Brienne was holding her and was singing her a lullaby when he entered the hospital room. Her daughter in law looked tired and paler than normal but happy, Jaime was at her side and Selwyn was seated in a chair right next to the bed.

Tywin almost cried when Brienne handed him the baby and she opened her eyes to greet him, they were a bright shade of green. She had Joanna’s eyes. Jaime and Cersei were a mix of him and Joanna, and Myrcella was basically a clone of Cersei but this Baby, this beautiful baby girl, was all Joanna.

“Welcome to the world little one” he took her tittle hand between his fingers

“Joanna. Her name is Joanna, we named her after Mother” said Jaime while holding his wife’s hand “Joanna Lannister” Tywin tested her name on his lips and gave the baby a faint smile “that sounds about right”. A while ago he had told Brienne he would never fill the emptiness his wife left, he was wrong. If there was someone that could fill the emptiness her loss left it was this baby girl. He handed his granddaughter to Jaime. “Please excuse me, I must inform Genna and Kevan they just became grand uncles of a healthy baby girl” He left the room still touched by the baby’s name, walked a few steps on the corridor and retrieved his phone from his pocket ready to dial  

“Father”

“Tyrion” before him his youngest son stood with a baby blue stuffed bear with a pink bow around its neck and a balloon with ‘welcome little princess’ on it

“I came as soon as I could. How are Brienne and the baby?”

“Fine. You can come in. Jaime and Selwyn are in the room with her”

“Ok” he passed next to him and avoided a possible eye contact with his father

“Tyrion, wait”

He turned towards him quite mortified “Yes, Father”

Tywin kept looking at his youngest debating whether he should say the words or just leave him go. He finally managed to say “I’m sorry”

Tyrion was confused; he finally looked him in the eye “For what”

“For everything” his son stared at him like he had grown a second head but said nothing “see you soon Father” he turned around and kept walking until he disappeared behind Brienne’s hospital room door. It was clear it would take baby steps to gain his sons forgiveness.

He proceeded to make his phone calls after all he couldn’t wait to presume his new baby girl to his siblings.

***

After Joanna, Jaime and Brienne managed to have two pairs of twins. The first pair were two boys called Galladon and Gerion Lannister, the second pair a boy and a girl called Tyrion and Nymeria Tarth, and finally the little one of the family, Tywin Tarth, named after his grandfather who had died two years prior.    

  

**Author's Note:**

> Next month GRRM will finally come to my country, more specifically to my city since it hosts the International Book Fair and gues what, i won tickets to enter to his "exclusive" event, yeah, me and another 1999 people. What matter is i'm gonna see him and I'm very excited about it 'cause there is a small chance i could win a book autographed by him too *fingers crossed* wish me luck guys


End file.
